2000 Feet Below
by Chris4Short
Summary: Sam's worried about what to do with the ring from Pete, her feelings for the safe bet and wonders if she is making the biggest mistake so far. A mission to a new world, new people and new allies bring new questions. SamDaniel
1. Fox Trails

2000 Feet Below

By: Christine/ Chris4Short

Spoilers: None come to mind, but it is set in Season 8, before Sam breaks up with Pete (yeah!)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the wacky muse who plays with them. I infact own nothing, not eve a car anymore. Sue me and I hope you like my clothes.Archieve: You tell me where, and I will find it... oh and keep me as the one who did this fic.

A/N: I would like to thank Jess for the beautiful beta'ing, and all those who have given my muse a stroke... I can be asked nicely to post the other half... Nicely. Asked. :-D

* * *

Powerful hands gripped her shoulders, pulling Sam away from the cliff she was walking toward.

"Get off me! What do you want?" Sam yelled, swinging around to face Daniel.

"You were…"

"I was leaving you so you could think things over, not so that you could follow me everywhere!" Sam exploded, as Daniel stood petrified and speechless.

"Cliff." Daniel managed to get out as he pointed behind her. Turning, Sam saw what he was indicating.

Not more than two feet was where the path she had been blazing abruptly stopped crashing into a small pool thousands of feet below.

Turning to where Daniel had stood, she found herself alone. She was surprised that her first feeling was not of relief, but rather crushed silence.

Eying the path around her, Sam wondered if she would have noticed the dirt trail stopping. She would probably have stepped out on air, waiting for her foot to make contact with solid ground – 2000 feet below.

"Thank you," Sam whispered.

For weeks Sam had felt irritated, short and not so comfortable in her skin. At first she had brushed it off as getting used to her new rank – Colonel Carter, no Major for you. But lately she wondered if it was not more like a mixture of Pete, and him proposing, and her unresolved issues with Jack.

She was deciding.

Waiting.

For what?

"Gawd," Sam muttered, throwing the broken path behind her another glance and started toward the ruins where Daniel and Teal'c were no doubt waiting.

As she neared the camp, she heard Teal'c and Daniel finishing a conversation.

"…I'm just saying she should not feel like she needs to protect us. Jack did a fine job."

"Indeed, DanielJackson. I fear ColonelCarter has more on her mind these days than just us." Teal'c responded.

"I suppose, but you were there when she exploded when I picked up the stones. She chastised me for touching things. I do that all the time." Daniel tried to keep a whine out of his voice. "All I'm saying is that she does not need to take Jack's place. We need a leader? Fine, but I want the cool-headed Sam, not the over-protective mother hen."

"I concur. Her actions do seem out of character."

Sam swallowed and both kicked herself and was glad to have heard the private confessions of the two men she trusted, and who trusted her.

She knew she had a choice to make – say yes to Pete, step out of the life she loved; say yes, keep her job but be constantly worried how it would effect them; or say no, give the ring back and walk away from Pete –

And walk toward… what? Another 30 some odd years alone? The cold nights and hot summers with no one keeping her warm or cool? Maybe she should have thought more about talking to Jack about her experiences on the Prometheus. Maybe her father was right, she should be happy. But at what cost?

That was what kept her up pacing, not wanting to go home, not wanting to be in the same base as HE was. It was still there, the little looks, the brief touches and shock she felt. But it was different since she had Pete. He still tried, always would, Sam knew, but there was a bit more strength in his trying. As if he could make the decision for him, make all the worry go away.

Sam needed a vacation, away from everything. Her need to be alone, yet with someone, tore at her, making it even more confusing. Jack watched, she knew. He seemed to take a small delight in her indecision. After all, if she did not say yes to Pete and give the ring back, wouldn't that mean he had a chance?

To break the regs? In the name of 'love' she was not sure and, as the days passed, almost certain that it did not existed in the same way his did. Neither was willing to walk away – from each other or their jobs. That bothered her more than the decision to say 'yes' or 'no' to Pete. After all she could find a way to cope with Jack's sometimes childish behavior, and the lack of interests, right? Who else would there be who could quote entire episodes of useless lines of "The Simpsons" slowly driving every one around him insane and sleepy?

Pete had his down sides too. He was kind and would make sure the doors were opened for her, but there were the late night talks of her leaving her job, maybe even retiring from the service. When she turned it around Pete would have a shocked look on his face and say it was his job to provide for the family. She let it drop that she made more than he did. She was sure she loved Pete; after all he was more fun, outgoing and definitely a better kisser.

She needed answers and the two sources were not available. Janet was dead and Daniel seemed a bit distant since the whole Osiris/Sara incident. The fact that he was kidnapped with Teal'c's neighbor did not help. She kicked herself every time she remembered where she was while Daniel needed help. She had let her emotions run away.

She would bring coffee to his lab late at night, only to find him not there or already surrounded by paper cups, ceramic mugs and his coffee maker whirring with activity. She would stand there and smile, make a comment on how he did not need another cup of coffee, and be crushed every time he just grunted or barely looked up.

It was the rejection of him that left a hole bigger than her heart in her chest. Pete could not patch it up; God knows he tried. She did not trust herself with Jack anymore and would try to be as civil as possible. Daniel would avoid her gaze and Teal'c would try in his way to understand the pulling apart of the team.

Sam needed an answer. Something to tell everyone. Say 'yes,' say 'no,' go for the 'safe guy' or try to find one who would make her happy. It pulled at her. Choked her.

She had her letter of resignation typed and printed, sitting under a pile of folders in a drawer. She could easily walk in and hand it in, taking Pete's advice and trying to find her way in the private sector. She could do it – if she practiced the line a few more times it may actually be true. But would she be gaining more than she would lose?

Gain: Pete – husband, lover, friend and someone who would keep her warm.

Lose: SG-1. Stargate Project. Jack's odd comments and way of looking at things, Teal'c's strong confidence in her and what as a team they did. And Daniel – she would loose him again. Oh, he would be alive, but the late nights and early morning runs to the donut store would not be the same. It would not feel right.

Pete vs. SG-1. A life she had dreamed of vs. a life she could never imagine having in a hundred years. Dreams she wanted fulfilled vs. dreams of saving others to see their dreams fulfilled.

It ate at her every time she walked out of the SGC – would there be a day she would do that for the last time? Sure, but was she ready to have that day come so soon? It crossed her mind ever time she stepped onto a new planet – would there be a new enemy and she would die, alone? But would she really die alone?

Closing her eyes she let the questions whirl around, making her want to scream and run back toward the cliff, but the two men before her kept her firmly planted. They would not leave her alone. They would be there should she die on a planet. And suddenly the choice was very clear. As clear as the blue eyes that she wanted to look into if she ever faced death.

"_Why do we wait so long to tell someone how we feel?"_ Why indeed?

Sam stopped the fox trails she was running as she stood behind the leafy green tree, looking on at Teal'c and Daniel. Taking a deep breath she still wrestled with the decision, wondering how Pete and Jack, well more importantly how _he_ would act. After all, she did not make a habit of telling her best friend of all the things she had been struggling with and then dump a confession on him. All the things he should have known a long time ago.

Stepping around the tree and back on to the small path, Sam paced two-steps and was glad to feel her resolve bounce back and be real once more. Daniel needed to know; she needed to know. The only real question would be what they had missed out on all these years if she had not been so focused on the safe bet. Smiling, Sam walked confidently into the clearing, ready to claim the dangerous side once more.

"Ok are we finding anything that glows? Cause that can go, and of course our gear as well," Sam said, pushed past the trees.

"No glowing objects. I think we are ready," Daniel said, eyeing her. The small gleam of concern sent shivers down Sam's back, letting her know he had not given up on her.

"Wonderful. I'll take point, Teal'c you watch our six, Daniel…" she looked into his blue eyes, "Thank you."

A small smile edged its way up on his lips, making him wonder what those two simple words really meant. He nodded and followed her, a small flame building inside him for their reconciliation.


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2: Confessions

A/N: Once more THANKS JESS! for the beta'ing. She took time out of her massive long and awesome epic fic - Spilled Coffee - to do my small task of correcting me... ok just my mistakes, I'm a longer project... Enjoy! (and please R&R if you like/don't I like the feedback...)

* * *

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"But…" Pete started, staring at the ring that was neatly tucked back into the ring box. Lifting his eyes he looked at Sam. "No?"

Sam sighed. She struggled not to do something physical with her anxiety. She had set in her mind how things ought to happen when she would tell Pete her final answer. "Pete, it's no. I can't. It just is not… right."

"It's him isn't it?" he spat, rising off the bench.

"No," Sam said softly, placing a hand on his arm. "It's not him." She could not even say his name. She closed her eyes and shook her head, this time forcing the name out, "I am not in love with General O'Neill."

"Well at least you have admitted it," Pete said hotly. "You know, I never thought I would hear that coming from you. All the couple sessions and talks, I thought he would always be the man in the wings, you wishing I was him." Pete sat down, turning the ring box in his hand. "Who is it?"

"That I'm not ready to say."

"So there is someone else." He stated it as a fact and watched Sam nod her head slowly. She slowly lifted her eyes off the box and they bore into his. "Has there always been this other person?"

"Sort of," Sam said. "It's been a progression. I mean it's sometimes odd to look at him and know…" she paused, "to know that you have deprived them of the knowledge that they are loved."

Pete's eyes softened. "Well I am glad that I had gotten to know a wonderful woman who loved me…" he drew out the word waiting for Sam's acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry it has to ends this way, I really am. But as you said, I don't want this looming in the shadows during our marriage. It would not have been fair for you," Sam said softly.

Pete stood, helping Sam stand and then wrapped both arms around her and said, "Thank you for letting me know you love me, even if it was not meant to last forever."

Sam smiled weakly as Pete walked away, away from her. She pulled her light sweater closer and started for her own car, hoping that she was making the right decision.

She drove to Jack's house first, not sure if she was really doing it all in the right order. She wanted to tell Daniel, but Jack also deserved to know. She never saw good outcomes when she calculated the risks of her coming with him to tell Jack. But she would have liked his strength. She circled Jack's house once more.

Slowly she walked up to the back of the house, smoke coming from outside revealing that he was out there grilling, probably with a beer in hand. Coming around the corner, she stood watching him. She watched him flip another burger and pour some of the beer on the meat and flames. He would probably ask if she wanted a piece.

"Hey Jack, there is something wrong with your icemaker," a female's voice said, coming out of the house. The woman walked across the deck, back to Sam who could just see over the deck floor and through the slats. "I hope you did not want real iced tea. It's more like tea."

Jack smiled warmly, extending an arm to her and pulling her to him. "I don't think that icemaker ever worked. I think I have every scientist look at that thing and it has them all baffled."

"Amazing. They can work the Stargate, but not an icemaker?" the woman asked.

"Well, they seem to work better without instructions. I tend to like that approach myself."

"Hmm so you are trying to tell me that charred thing is a burger?" the woman said, wrapping an arm around Jack. "Am I supposed to eat it?"

"Yes. It helps to be surprised with the taste. It has a kick to it ya know," Jack said as he kissed the woman.

Sam pulled back and turned back to her car, thinking that maybe it would go better now that she knew Jack had company – a woman – at his house. Maybe her equations and calculations on how he would react would be minimal. She had spent too much time already trying to come up with how she would tell both of them, but she knew there really was no set way to go about breaking the news of love to your best friend.

She drove to his house, the newly purchased home which Sam had absent mindedly helped with. Daniel had stopped looking for input and house hunting, and truth be told, stopped coming around as often, once she and Pete really got involved. She had been to his house a few times, the house warming, a dinner, even one of her "I miss Pete" talks. Sam shook her head as she thought about how she went to the man she was denying she needed. He was her best friend, they talked about everything, but suddenly as his house came into view, she wondered how he would react now.

"Sam," he said surprised as he opened the door.

"Hey Daniel," Sam said, smiling as a grin graced his lips. "I need to … just talk I guess."

"Sure, you want to come in?"

She nodded and passed him into the hall. "Pete and I broke up today."

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said sadly, genuinely sorry. Sam's heart soared; she had made the right decision.

"Oh don't be. I'm fine, I can now be free… to finally listen to my heart," Sam said. "It's Pete who took it hard."

Daniel looked at her confused, and she knew the hard part was coming. Taking his hand she led them to the couch, sitting down and facing him, she steadied herself. "Long time ago I had this dream of how my future husband would be able to capture my heart without me really having much to say about it. A bit childish I know, but it is something I still think about. There have been many guys who have been sort of interesting choices, but never fitting into my dream. Jonas was a complete loony, a few Air Force brats were just creepy, and now Pete.

"None fit into my white wedding world. Nothing seemed to reflect what I saw my parents have. I could not sit for hours and just talk about nothing unless I wanted to bring something into the conversation with any of them." Sam paused, "No one had captured my heart. Or so I thought. You see, me breaking up with Pete would have come eventually; I cannot live outside my work for very long with a man who wants me to be in the private sector. It took some kind words from a friend for me to stop fooling myself."

Daniel looked at her, thinking back to the mission of a few days ago. They had gotten into a small argument, Sam left, and he had chased her, stopping in time before she plunged into a river thousands of feet below. "I'm sure you will be very happy."

The comment was a brush off of sorts, and stung Sam. "Well I hope so. I mean I am trying to finally just listen to my heart."

"You don't need to be here talking to me," Daniel said, getting up.

Sam stopped him. "What are you talking about?"

"You have been thinking about everything but work, when you are it is not for long, and on missions you are becoming over protective. You need to make yourself happy Sam," he said holding her shoulders.

"I am trying." Realization came to her as she searched his eyes. "Oh. OH! Gawd Daniel! He's my superior – commanding – officer! Jack is … is…"

"The safe bet," Daniel said softly.

"I don't want the safe bet! I am tired of feeling like I need to walk on eggshells. Yes, Jack is the safe bet, he has told me so himself, but that is… that is not what I can live with," Sam said. "You see someone did steal my heart without my say. He did it so slowly, so covertly; that it took me almost stepping off a 2000-foot cliff to realize my heart was already in a safe place. It was in the hands of the man I have slowly, covertly fallen in love with myself."

Daniel stood silent, having dropped his hands and stuffed them into his pockets. "You're leaving aren't you?" He sounded like a little boy, making her heart break.

"Not if I can help it." Sam brought one hand up to his face and lightly traced his jaw, stepping forward, bringing their bodies within inches of one another. "Daniel, you have been my best friend, confidant, late night coffee drinker/donut runner. We have had our share of smiley pancakes at IHOP, brain-storming sessions we were sure we lost a good portion of brain cells over, and had the blue jell-o fights in the mess hall. You have slowly, covertly stolen my heart in a way I only hope to have slowly, covertly stolen yours."

Sam bit her lip as she waited, willing for him to say something, do something. She opened her mouth to ask him to speak, when he laid a finger over her lips, stopping her. "You are the only woman to ever have come close to describing how I feel. Not that I would expect anything less. Sam… I have happily given my heart to you, and I am glad that I am not the 'safe bet.'"

Before she could even take another breath to speak, he took it away as he closed the gap and kissed her. She flung her arms around his neck as she felt his strong ones go around her waist and pull her closer. The kiss seemed like eternity, but as they pulled away, Sam felt like it had only been a few moments.

"You have always been the dangerous one, Daniel," Sam said. Seeing him try to figure out what she meant, she laughed. "When I met you, you were married, then Sha're was kidnapped then was killed. You were grieving for a long time, and I turned to someone who I thought was available. For a while it was a distraction, but my heart was already yours, and I was just denying it. You are the dangerous bet, but I am willing to gamble and take the plunge."

"Well I think that would be Jack. He will be quite intrigued in what has just taken place," Daniel said as he pulled back. "Have you already told him?"

"I was there, but I could not do it without telling you that I love you. Besides, he had company," she said with a conspiratorial tone. "I don't think Jack will be too heart broken knowing I am not playing the game any more."

"You surprise me every moment," Daniel said. Kissing her nose, he smiled. "We will have many more years you can surprise me, just you see ColonelDoctor Samantha Carter."

"Did I hear a proposal in there Doctor Daniel Jackson?" she said playfully as they made their way out to his car.

"Not yet. We first have to survive the 'safe bet' and his mystery woman. Then a nice dinner, maybe a movie, and then, if the date goes well, maybe something more."

Sam smiled and for the first time in days gave a real laugh. She took his hand, the hands that held her heart and were patching all the holes, and felt ready to take the plunge 2000 feet below.


	3. Disarm Jack

As they drove over Sam could not believe that she was holding the hand of her best friend, and one who held her heart. She would watch him, as if to assure herself he was sitting next to her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sam," Daniel said as they pulled to a stop sign outside Jack's neighborhood. "To tell you the truth, if you were going to really marry Pete, it would have taken a good deal of will power to have even stepped into that church."

"I think I would have had to be chained to whoever was bringing me to the chapel myself. There was just some deep nagging feeling, and if I had not just stopped and faced it, we may not be pulling up to Jack's house," she said, as they in fact pulled up to his house. She squeezed his hand and continued, "together. The way we both want it."

"Always," Daniel said, smiling. He caressed her cheek and kissed her once more. "We have a mission Colonel: find who this woman is and disarm the bomb known as Jack with our news."

"The mission I have always wanted," Sam said giving a small giggle. "I have been waiting for that one to come across my desk."

"We will throw the smoke bomb in and then storm the place, side by side," Daniel said.

"That's a sound plan. Let's execute," Sam said giving him another kiss.

They made their way to the house, not seeing any smoke, and assumed they were inside. Sam and Daniel went to the front door and knocked.

"Hey kids!" Jack said warmly as he opened the door. "You're late for the _good_ burgers, all that is left are a few half done ones."

"Thanks, but we are going to go out after this. Can we come in?" Daniel asked.

Jack gestured with a beer bottle. Sam smiled slightly and wondered if the mysterious woman of earlier had left. She followed Daniel into the kitchen where sat the well-done burgers and condiments still sat out. "You have company? We can leave if you are entertaining," Sam said lightly, gesturing to the food.

"Nonsense. I had company but they left," he said noncommittal.

"Oh?" Daniel asked, pulling anything he could, while being innocent of any knowledge.

"A neighbor… new to the neighborhood," Jack said, dismissing it. "So you two on another one of your science twin outings?"

"Jack, you are not in your house enough to know if there are new neighbors. I would actually think they would mistake you as being new to the neighborhood," Daniel said, pressing on past the question.

"Daniel is right, you are always complaining that you don't get out more in fact," Sam said, flanking him with her words.

Jack looked at both of them, lingering a bit longer on Sam. "Ok, ok," he held up his hand and beer. "I was entertaining a lady who is new to the SGC neighborhood."

Daniel smiled smugly, knowing that they could always get a confession out of the former Black-Ops soldier. "Well that was all we were wanting to know. Why didn't you say sooner?"

"Well… awe hell. I can't be sitting idle when I am home, I need to make a life for myself. I can't wait forever," Jack said, once more directing his eyes to Sam.

Sam was glad she had left and told Daniel before she ventured into enemy territory alone. Knowing Daniel was beside her, strongly in her heart, and with his love she could face Jack's almost confessional eyes she took a deep breath. "I broke up with Pete this morning. I could not let him suffer and be always looking into shadows, wondering if I simply said yes because I was scared. I had to tell him I would not have been loyal to my heart – a heart I have not been loyal to for a long time. I'm glad you are moving on; we would never have worked," Sam said, seeing the hurt flinch in Jack's brown eyes. "I need to be with the one who has stolen my heart."

Jack kept staring at them both, now focusing on Daniel. "You?"

Daniel nodded. "Me."

"Oh," Jack said thoughtfully. "Well I guess we don't need to be playing games any more."

"No, I think this pretty much cuts that out," Daniel said. "Look this is not something that has been going on. Sam just told me this afternoon."

"On the last mission, I realized I have been in my own world, being rather immature at how I have been handling the whole Pete thing, and the ring. I needed to realize that everyone was suffering in my indecision. Walking almost off a cliff helped me see that I had let too much cloud my mind, cloud my heart. I was denying something I wanted, needed, for what I thought was all I could look forward too. I needed to wrestle my demons so I could see what my heart was really crying for."

"We all wrestle demons. I'm glad they did not make you do something stupid like marry Pete." Jack took a sip of beer and placed it beside the burger. "To tell you the truth, I have been wanting to puruse the woman I was entertaining for awhile. I guess with your head back on your shoulders, you have freed a lot of us."

"Yes I guess I have," Sam said, nodding.

"I'm glad you are finding happiness, Jack," Daniel said, clapping him on the shoulder. "If you'll excuse us, I have a lovely lady of my own to entertain."

They left a smiling Jack waving to them from the front door as they drove away from the house. "We make a wonderful team, ColonelDoctor."

"That we do, DoctorDoctor," Sam said, mirroring his smile.

"How about a dinner and a movie?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Well I think I am. We already have the who picks up who figured out."

"We do don't we? I guess it is only natural then we try a date or two."

"A date or two?"

"Well how else can I tell my dad I simply did not run away and get married?"

"Is that a proposal, ColonelDoctor?"

"Not yet. We may have survived Jack and found more about the mysterious woman, but we still have a dinner, movie, and perhaps more to get to."

"Intriguing," Daniel said thoughtfully. "Italian?"

"Perfect. Romantic/Action/Comedy?"

"I'm there," he said. Squeezing her hand he added, "Always. Until eternity ends."


	4. The Jump

Sam fell asleep against Daniel's chest, a weight he gladly bore. He lightly stroked her short hair, wondering if this was what he had envisioned a few days ago when she had turned to him and smiled. _"Thank you."_ Who knew that it meant, _"You made my way clearer, and now I can puruse my heart."_ He was only expecting that they could have a talk and finally get back to their easiness around each other.

Never that she would make his heart burst with the acclimation of her love. And for him nonetheless. Love that was precipitated over and over. He would truly have died if she had said "yes" to Pete, or dumped him and gone to Jack, a charade he had been watching from the sidelines for years.

Sam shifted in her sleep, and he stilled. He could now see her face better, and resumed stroking her hair thoughtfully. There was no day he remembered that he looked at Sam and saw the soldier and woman she was intertwine, yet separate. Sam had pulled a pair of ratty jeans out from her overnight bag after they came back from dinner and renting a movie. She had looked relaxed and comfortable as she walked from the bathroom, in a pale blue t-shirt and her hair devoid of the small butterfly clips that she wore during the day. He too had changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a dark gray shirt, making them both seem like they could not wait to get out of their everyday clothes and into something the military would profusely frown upon wearing.

He sat propped against a stack of pillows, legs stretched out, curved around her slightly tucked legs. She had placed her hands on his shirt settling her head down on them, leaving his arms to wrap lazily around her. It felt natural, as if they had been doing such things for years, and not for the first time. Daniel smiled into the semi-darkness of the ceiling. There were no more words that could begin to describe how Sam's love had healed him. She had always been the silent friend who would keep the coffee coming, hand the extra cookie over and share the whipped cream in the cocoa. He could always find her door open, light on, and ready to listen to any new discovery he wanted to pursue, any fears he had in his search for Sha're. When Sha're died, a part of him did too, but when he would find himself wandering the halls, it was always her door he was knocking on. It made sense they would grow close, the two scientists, the brain trust of SG-1. It was a natural progression into realizing his heart had mended and was being slowly given more and more to Sam, even when she was off pursuing Jack or some other guy who glanced her way.

Daniel looked down at Sam, sleeping on his chest. He planted a kiss, deep and solid, into her hair, wrapping his arms once more around her and closed his eyes to dream peacefully.

When he woke, he realized the pressure on his chest was gone, and a warm, soft covering was teasing his morning stubble. "Sam?" he asked groggily.

"Here. Good morning," she said, a cup of coffee in her hand. She rounded the couch, eyes focused intently on his. They were clear blue, and he wondered if he had ever seen a prettier pair of eyes in all his travels. _Of course not_, he chastened himself, as he reached from under the blanket, grabbing her as she placed the mug beside his glasses. "Oh!"

"I want to make sure you are really here," he said gradually waking up.

Sam smiled as she traced the stubble on his chin. "Always." She kissed him gently, pulling back and smiling. "Here is coffee, wake up and there is food in the kitchen. I need to take a quick shower and I will be back."

"Ok. I should have moved a bit off the couch by then," he said playfully, kissing her again.

She got up and walked back toward the bathroom as he turned and inhaled the coffee's rich hazelnut smell. He sipped it, willing it to start coursing through his veins. After five sips, he threw the blanket aside and padded into the kitchen, wondering what kind of "food" there was waiting for him. It was a well known joke that Sam's cooking abilities were sometimes questionable, so he was surprised when there were scrambled eggs and toast sitting beside a glass of orange juice, that really looked like eggs and toast.

"It's not going to move, no matter how much you stare at it and poke it, Daniel Jackson," Sam said, coming into the kitchen.

"Well I am seeing if it is some science project in hibernation," he replied, giving it another poke for good measure. He slyly looked at Sam as she stood against the cabinet. He straightened and looked at her. "Hello," he breathed.

She was in a pair of khaki drawstring pants and a light green tank top. Toweling her hair she seemed like some kind of dream; that the light was streaming on her from the window, only enhanced the look. She stopped toweling her hair for a moment and stared at him. Darting her eyes around the kitchen, she cocked her head. "What?"

Daniel unconsciously wiped his hands on his wrinkled shirt, and ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. "You… you are," he licked his lips, stepping closer. "Stealing my breath away. If I knew that you waited at the bottom of every 2000 foot cliff, I would gladly fling myself down." He stood in front of her and, taking the towel from her, he let it drop on the floor beside them. "Get ready to catch me," he breathed as he brought his mouth to hers and inhaled her powder and flower scented skin and hair. He crushed his lips on hers as he held her face between his hands.

Sam rose on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, amazed at the feelings Daniel was able to rise in her. She soared as his tongue explored hers and intertwined them. She relished the feeling of safety and power she felt when he placed his hands on her, reassuring her should she ever burn a path to another cliff he would follow and beyond.

Daniel at last pulled back, breathless. "I think we have established that we seem to enjoy each other's company. We seemed to have a wonderful date and the movie was excellent. I don't see that there is any point in doing much else."

Sam smiled and stroked his cheek. "We even cleared up the whole Pete mess, told Jack he was free to be happy also. And I realized that I have deprived not only you but myself also by not following my heart. That will never happen again."

He wrapped his arms around her and he turned to lean on the counter instead. "We did seem to accomplish a lot in 24 hours. We did well, all missions completed." He looked down at her and smiled, "Well all except one. Wait here," he said, placing a finger on her nose and kissing her forehead.

He headed back into his study, rummaging through his drawers until he came up with a mahogany box. Coming back into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Sam had not moved. "This has some things I received at my parents' funeral, things they were saving for me, and other things that the museum insisted I have." He opened the box, setting the dark blue velvet clothe aside, as he reached for a black box. He opened it and looked at the contents. Looking back at Sam, he smiled and stepped closer to her.

"I have saved it all, knowing that there would be someone to pass it on to. Some are just small trinkets from my early years, others are very precious things, but all of it means something. This," he held the now closed box, "is from my grandmother, my mother, and will be given to my wife, and then passed on to our children, continuing the bond of love." He knelt down before her, looking up at Sam with pure love. Her blue eyes were already wet with tears, and she was smiling like an angel. "Sam, I know we have only had one official dinner and a movie date, but we have had eight years to work up to the official stuff. Will you do the honor of taking my ring? You already have my heart completely."

"Yes," Sam breathed. If Daniel had not been watching her face light up and the small nod, he would not have known what she said. "Yes," she said louder.

Daniel opened the box and took out the ring. It had been reset into a new band; one that he knew would fit Sam's slim fingers perfectly. She did not gaze and admire the white diamond with two small sapphires next to it for long; she leapt into Daniel's arms as he swung her around, kissing his best friend and soon to be wife. Daniel laughed as she slid from his arms and kissed him. "Well now I have an answer to give everyone when people ask me if I accepted the proposal," Sam said.

"Really?"

"I said yes, but to the only man I ever wanted to say yes to."

"Well that is the best yes, isn't it?'

"Always."

Two months later, the time between the wedding and the honeymoon – which they were celebrating every night – being interrupted by a victory over the System Lords, they were off to their destination; a sunny planet incased in plants and trails leading to nice streams.

As they came to the bridge, they gripped each other's hands, already geared up.

"I did mention a slight disagreement between me and heights didn't I?" Daniel said, eying the bridge.

"You also said you would follow me where ever. Plus this was your idea," Sam said smoothing her husband's shirt.

"Well, just don't let go," he said, relaxing a bit.

"Ready?" a lean man asked as they approached.

"Sure," Daniel said, looking at Sam, who nodded.

A few more wires were added to their gear and as they stood next to each other, Sam reached out to hold Daniel's hand. "Here's to the 2000 feet below!"

They gripped each other's hands as they jumped off the bridge, letting go at the bottom as they got snapped back up. Sam knew she would never stop laughing or giving shouts of joy for the rest of her life.


	5. 2 Years Later

Sam glanced in the rear view mirror, catching Daniel making faces. She smiled as she once more drove toward their home. She heard the squealing laughter of Jacob Carter Jackson and the funny noises Daniel was making.

"Ok you two, we're home," Sam said as she parked. Grabbing her laptop case from the passenger seat, she got out. "Come on boys. We need to get you cleaned up. Both of you."

"It's not our fault that Uncle Jack makes good mud pies," Daniel said, pouting while Jacob squealed once more. "Besides, I thought you enjoyed getting dirty."

"Daniel!" Sam said, swatting his arm lightly. She gave him a kiss as she took Jacob into her arms. "Let's get one _kid_ cleaned at a time." She walked to the bathroom, bouncing Jacob as they made their way. She heard Daniel clinking around in the kitchen as she ran the water.

"Uncle Jack was in town today wasn't he?" Sam started as she undressed the 15-month-old. "I see he made sure to let you play in the mud. Gawd I hope he did not let you eat any of the mud."

Drying him off, she put Jacob down, watching him teeter out of the bathroom butt naked into their bedroom. "Goodness, you're too young to know about nudist colonies!" Daniel exclaimed, picking up his son. "Or is that your version of escape?"

"Good timing, you can get clean. The water should be hot, so just fill it up, and scrape some of that mud off," Sam said, flaking away some from his cheek. "Did you roll in it too?"

"You got me. Could not resist a good roll in the mud," Daniel grinned. "Join?"

"Later? I have to make sure this kid goes to sleep, and put a call into to Mitchell to make sure he is finished panicking."

"For being in the military, he seems to worry over the smallest things," Daniel mused, taking his shirt off.

"Dear, just because you're in the military does not make your life suddenly easy. Were all human, have to face the same trials," Sam said, holding Jacob on her hip and caressing her husband's chest. "Mitchell just does not want to face the firing range that's all. As a man I would have expected sympathy from you."

"I did not have to walk through too much of Hell to get the woman I wanted." He kissed her lightly.

Sam left Daniel to scrub his arms and face clean, while she fed Jacob and watched the news. Jacob's bright blue eyes began to close as he lay on Sam's lap in the living room. She smiled down at him as his small hands curled around the teddy bear's leg, and jabbed a thumb into his mouth. She stroked his curly brown hair, wishing once more his namesake, his grandfather, Sam's dad, could see him. He had died after Sam and Daniel got married and shortly after they had won the battle over the Gou'ald's. Scooping her son up, she gently carried him to his crib in his room.

"All tucked in?" Daniel asked softly as he came beside Sam.

"Yup. Another successful day at the office and wearing out our child. I say it was a wonderful day," Sam said, wrapping her arm around Daniel as they made their way back to the kitchen. "One thing will make it perfect."

"One thing?"

"Well, let's see how dinner goes. Maybe I will let you take me to see a movie."

"I'll be on my best behavior then."

They talked about the upcoming mission; both hoping that their favorite "back-up singer" as Colonel Cameron Mitchell had taken to call her, was not assigned to it also.

"I think she has come along way, but…" Daniel gestured as he twirled the spaghetti on the fork. "She is still Vala Mal Doran."

"That's all one has to say. Oh, I found out some good news," Sam said brightly.

"Oh?"

"My two new assistants are ready to present their conclusions on the uses of Naquadah in the private sector."

"Exciting. Think it could ever become reality?"

"Well, so far Mitchell's happy. He says everything seems to heat and cool faster than before."

"Hmm, my wife the famous engineer behind the Naquadah generator, the best thing in the energy crisis," Daniel said as he cleared the table and kissed Sam's head.

"Oh, that is nothing compared to my famous husband, the one who cracked the symbols and let us travel all over the galaxy," she said, taking a towel and drying the pots in which Daniel had made the meal.

"I think we are just two famous people then." Daniel's smile faded slightly as they heard Jacob wake, screaming. "Where is that maid we ordered?"

"Lost with the butler and cook, I'm afraid. I'll get him," Sam said, laying the towel down.

Daniel placed the leftovers in the fridge and walked down the hall. He stopped in the doorway of his son's room, watching the woman he loved more than anything rock their beautiful son back to sleep. She was hidden in the deep shadows cast by the nightlight, but Daniel did not need light to see her. He had memorized every curve of her face long before they ever got married. Leaning on the door jam, he watched Sam carry the once more asleep Jacob to his crib, reaching for her as she drew closer.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly, kissing her lightly.

"You make me beautiful," she said, cupping his face and traced his jaw line. "You captured my heart."

"And you, mine."

Sam woke up early, careful not to disturb Daniel as he moaned at the loss of using her as a body pillow. She threw on a robe and padded down the hall, stopping to make sure Jacob was still asleep. He was already tossing his blankets off, and she knew she had enough time to get some food warmed before he would want to get started with his day.

Jacob was changed and helping Sam pick up the mess he had made during breakfast, or rather picking up the pieces and trying to smear them on the wall or make a small pile.

"I see why Jack insisted on a dog and not another tiny human as a companion for him and Susan," Daniel said, picking Jacob up and blowing his tummy, making Jacob squeal once more.

"Well, I think there are days when it is exactly the same. Dogs play in the mud and track it into the house, so do kids. Dogs seem to find things and then bury them, kids take it and put it in the oddest places, maximizing the bug potential," Sam said, smoothing the curly hair that was sticking up all over Jacob's head. "I'll get some clothes on this little bugger so you can put some decent pair of pants on."

"What? I thought you liked the half torn, butt cheek almost out look," Daniel said, handing his son over.

"Oh I do. But I think so would every other woman on base. I can't have that happen. Go change, I'll be in a moment."

Jacob sat quietly in his play pin as Sam changed into the black top and green combat pants that seemed to dominate their closet. "I think I want to get a new dress if we are going out to dinner," Sam said, pulling on her boots.

"Dinner? Out? When?"

Sam smiled at Daniel as he shuffled through his papers. "After this mission. Jack and Susan? They invited us."

"Oh! Oh, right. Knew that. Thanks for the reminder," Daniel said, stuffing some of the important papers into a binder. "Why?"

"Why do I need new dress or why are they inviting us to dinner?"

"Um... well, I am smart enough to know why you need a new dress," Daniel said, tucking his folder under his arm and picking up Jacob. "Why do they want to have dinner with us?"

"I don't know, honey, maybe to just spend an evening with us. Not everything is cryptic with Jack you know. He can be very straight forward when the time calls for it."

"I know. Well I guess we will have to wait and see. You made sure Cassie would be ok taking care of Jacob?"

Sam patted her husband's leg and smiled at him. "Cassie begs to have Jacob any chance she can get him. I think she enjoys the distraction from her work. Besides, she has already made a list of names for the next child she insists she take care of."

"Oh and who is going to have this child?" Daniel said, turning into Cassie's apartment complex.

"Us."

"WHAT?" Daniel said, barely stopping before he hit Cassie, who was standing on the sidewalk by the parking spot. "Is there something we need to discuss?"

"No. She was merely saying it in passing. Besides, it's not like we have not done it before," Sam said, un-strapping Jacob. "Where do you think this little squirt came from?" Sam lifted Jacob out and gave him hugs and kisses before handing him over to Cassie.

Before Sam climbed back into the car, Cassie leaned over and whispered, "Is Daniel ok? He looks like he has seen the end of the world for real."


	6. Mission: Backup Singer

Chapter 6

Daniel was silent as he and Sam walked into the briefing room and saw Vala standing by the window. She was talking to Cam, or more precisely, trying to talk to Cam.

"But it's not like I have any real experience. I mean I was only on SG-1 for maybe what? Three years?"

"I have not even been on SG-1 for three years," Cam said dryly. "Try more like a bit over two years. And you around one year." Turning toward where Sam and Daniel now were sitting at the table, he added softly as he passed, "One very loooooong year."

"And now I am back!" Vala said excitedly, taking no notice that even General Landry was not happy about the declaration.

"Well now that everyone is here; Teal'c said the birth ceremony for his grandchild will be lasting longer than the mission, and as it is his first, he can not cut out early. In front of you is the negotiation with the Dune people on MPX-9913. They sent us a reply through SG-21 saying they were ready to talk," Landry folded his hands and looked at Cam then Sam. "I do not trust these people. I don't care that they have been using their Stargate for six years exploring and have found how to connect to other galaxies, they just don't sit well with me."

"Well is there a reason why we really want to talk to them then?" Sam asked.

"The President is intrigued with the whole going to other galaxy business. He seems to think that NASA is finally coming into making space travel possible, that we should be expanding colonies to the moon," Landry paused. "Personally I think the President has been reading a bit more sci-fi than is necessary. But do not repeat that," he said, pointing a finger at Vala.

"Why do you think I would do that?" Vala said innocently. "And who are you to say he has read too much sci-fi; you people travel through a wormhole – something every scientist says cannot exist – everyday. Why not colonize the rotten rock?"

Four pairs of eyes looked at her blankly. "Ok, so we go through the _wormhole_, and talk to these people. We get what? Intergalactic traveling equipment?" Daniel said, shifting his eyes away from Vala.

"No, we supposedly get part of their colonies in the Pegasus Galaxy. Un-touched by the Wraith according to the Dunes," Landry replied.

"Oh well that would be really nice for the Atlantis people," Daniel muttered.

Sam glanced at him and he looked back over his glasses. Seeing her hurt expression he quickly mouthed an apology. It had been promised shortly after Jack had been promoted – again – that the newlyweds would be on the next ship out to the famed Atlantis, but then Cam had come and had convinced them to go on one mission – with Vala – before they left. With Daniel being caught in a rather dangerous game that Vala had trapped him in, Sam had found out she was pregnant. She was happy but at the same time having to deal with her husband, who at that point was in a coma. They had never made it out to Atlantis, and was still a bit of a sore point for Daniel.

"Well does that mean some of the Atlantis crew is going to join us?" Cam said.

"Maybe, I am in talks with Dr. Weir. She is going to rearrange some of the missions so their first contact team, lead by Colonel Sheppard, will join you. I don't expect this to be a day trip, so Dr. Jackson, Colonel Carter I assume you have made arrangements for your son?"

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied. She had learned to be a bit detached when she had to leave Jacob to go through the gate. She was glad Landry let her go though the gate, let alone stay on the same team as Daniel.

"Oh, you mean you are leaving him behind?" Vala whined.

"Yes," Daniel said.

"Oh, but I could have looked after him. I'm great with kids!"

"I only let my son go with people I trust," Daniel said, almost glaring at Vala.

"But I'm sure he would trust me."

"I said people _I_ trust."

"You're hurting my feelings Daniel," Vala pouted. Even though he was married the second time she met Daniel, with Sam firmly planted by his side once the whole bracelet incident happened, Vala still flirted with him like he was single.

"General, can we get packed?" Daniel said turning to Landry and clutching Sam's arm rest.

"Please. You are expected on the planet at 1400. Dismissed," Landry said, getting up himself.

Sam and Daniel, hand in hand, walked out of the briefing room and left the back way, avoiding all the public places such as the control center or outside the Gate room. They were already packed, just needing to give their last instructions to their departments. Meeting Cam in the changing room, the three of them went off to the commissary to have some food before their travel. SG-21 already warned them that the Dune people did not take breaks while negotiating.

* * *

"How has your government been able to maintain such low standards?" one of the high council chancellors exploded.

SG-1 had stepped on to the Dune's planet precisely at 1400, not missing a beat. They however were quickly told that they were not expected so early, and it was rather rude to have come un-announced. Colonel Cameron Mitchell had quickly apologized, saying they did not realize coming early (or on time as Vala mumbled as Daniel placed a hand over her mouth) was considered rude. They were led to a waiting room attached to a round rotunda looking building and told to "wait here!" Two hours later, and a round of cards, a young man, who turned out to be a priest, came in and escorted them to the Hall of Announcements, where they were currently being yelled at.

"You present yourself and your people as if you are intelligent and technologically advanced. Yet you have proven that your own rulers do not choose wisely who they send to us!" the chancellor said once more.

Daniel sighed and got up. "It is not that our … rulers are not wise, it is that some do not see the need to have intergalactic abilities. We have traveled to many planets, and our own moon, but the thought of going further, colonizing the planets within our solar system is simply a plan they have not thought about. They are very open to new possibilities; you have said we are a very curious race. But we also are very cautious about how we approach new discoverers," Daniel paused, looking back at Cam, Sam and Vala. "While we welcome any challenge, any discovery, we also look at it to make sure it will profit all of society, not just a few."

The chancellor eyed him coolly. "I will convene with the other members and see how we proceed. The Priest will escort you back to the Weeping Room."

"Thanks," they muttered as the same Priest came forward and led them back to the waiting room.

"Excuse me," Vala started. Sam placed a hand on Daniel as he stiffened. "Why is it that you call this room the Weeping Room?"

Daniel relaxed; she had only asked an intelligent question. The Priest regarded her for a moment and replied, "Long ago when the criminals of Dune were kept on the planet, the convict's mother and families would come in here to weep for forgiveness for their son's or husband's insolence. They would weep as the verdicts were read. Now all trials are held on one of the desolate moons we have."

"Oh," Vala replied, turning back to the small table and chairs on the far end of the room. "Oh look a fruit basket!"

Sam slapped the apple looking fruit out of Vala's hand before she bit into it, getting a glare that could kill someone. "Hey what's the big idea?"

"You never eat anything that suddenly shows up. Especially when the people whose planet you are on are notorious for not feeding their guests," Sam said, picking the basket up and moving it near the door.

"Well someone's 'mommy instincts' are in full force," Vala muttered. It was Cam who turned to Vala and glared.

"Don't be second guessing Colonel Carter. She is very capable of assessing the situation and coming up with solutions," he said, hotly.

"Well then. Come on and assess," Vala said, not bothering to keep the distain out of her voice. "We seem to have some more time here."

Sam stood staring at Vala for a beat and then quickly took in the whole room. "I think they are stalling because they can. The Chancellor and all the rest are not in there 'discussing' anything. They are probably calling us names and eating," Sam said. "These people seem to think that as long as you colonize some planet you own it; the land, the people, the way of life. That disturbs me, but I suppose if that means that the Pegasus crew gets some un-touched territory it would help them."

Daniel nodded as Sam spoke, agreeing with her views. It was not just because they were married that he agreed; it was genuinely because he saw all her points as valid. "This is going to be long time. If they said it would take a week to just trade some upgraded long range communication devices for some planets, then this will be a long week."

"I hope that they show us some views at least," Vala sulked. She gazed out of the small window, over looking some garden and the Gate beyond.

"Why let people wonder freely, or even under guard, when they can't see the uses of intergalactic traveling?" Cam asked dryly. "I think these people are a bit off with how much value they are placing in their ability to travel through the gate and colonize people. A bit power hungry for my taste."

Daniel crossed the room to where Sam was sitting on a sofa. "You ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, just frustrated. Like Mitchell said, I am glad they want to trade something that is very valuable to both of us, but would wish they would see that it's not always about getting ahead," she said, placing her head on his arm. "That and wondering when we can do some straight dealing with these people."

"How about settling for a round of cards?" Daniel asked. Sam smiled and nodded, knowing there was little else to do while they waited some more.


	7. Surprises

Thanks to all who have stuck with me as we followed Sam and Daniel into the future... no worries, I may be a tad slow with the next few updates until I have a back log of chapters again... oh and when RL is not as crazy! ButI do crazy well...

* * *

Four hours passed and along side the untouched fruit basket laid a few candy bar wrappers that they had taken to stashing away in their bags. After the incident with the Unas, Daniel had plenty of chocolate near, Sam following simply since she enjoyed something to snack on when she was doing watch.

Finally the Priest came back and escorted them into the rotunda room, facing the same chancellor and dignitaries as before.

"We have discussed your rulers' feelings toward acquiring new technology, and admit we felt the same at first. We have been free with the knowledge of what is beyond the great stone, and let anyone freely come and go. We understand that your planets rulers' relationships are more fragile, hence the keeping of the great stone from your people," the chancellor said. "We agree to discuss the trade now."

The three earthlings and Vala sighed in relief; maybe this would speed up the process. Cam nodded and stepped forward. "We are very pleased that you have come to see where we're coming from. If we may, I would like to go back to the gate and send a message and see if the Pegasus team is ready to come through and also represent Earth in this treaty."

The group consulted with one another and finally nodded. "Hushin shall escort you."

SG-1 nodded and the Priest once more stepped out of the shadows and escorted them out the door, past the room in which they had spent hours in, and back toward the gate.

The Gathering House was in the side of the hill facing the great green forest that dominated the planet. Small homes would peak around tall trees and men and woman walked on the dirt road that was a "main street" of sorts. SG-1 got curious glances but mostly was left alone by the villagers; all were used to seeing strangers from other planets and had accepted the sight as normal.

Coming to the Gate, Cam dialed Earth, and walked over to the MALP, Vala and the priest trotting after him. Sam and Daniel stayed beside the DHD, listening through their earpieces.

"General Landry! Colonel Mitchell checking in," Cam said.

"Colonel, nice of you to show; I did not expect you so early."

"Ah they let us out for a bit of a breather," Vala said, stepping beside Cam, almost dominating the screen.

"Wonderful," Landry said. "What's the news?"

Sam and Daniel looked at each other as Cam started to relay the few moments they had spent in the presence of the Chancellor and dignitaries. Daniel leaned over and whispered, "If Jack was here he would be going crazy. All the trees and people who can't communicate."

Sam gave a knowing smile. "He would have let Vala eat the apple and suffer. He should be glad he never had to suffer that."

They smiled and nodded, once more listening to the conversation.

"Dr. Weir sent me a message saying that Colonel Sheppard and his team are on the Prometheus. I heard it touched down and they are being flown straight here to the base. Expect the team to come within the hour," Landry said.

"Sounds great, General. Cam and co out," Cam said, clicking off the camera and triggering the wormhole to disengage. "Well you heard we are getting new people. So I guess if it's okay, we can just hang out here."

Hushin nodded and indicated a small garden with strange flowers. "We may rest here and wait."

Vala started walking down one of the paths; she could only be still for so long and had already exceeded her weekly limit. Cam sat quietly with the Priest, talking in hushed tones, leaving Sam and Daniel once more. They decided to walk about, choosing a different path than Vala; they really needed to have some time away from the woman.

"Well, alone," Daniel said as he relaxed some.

"But on a foreign planet," Sam reminded him. As part of the agreement that they would be allowed to stay on the same team, Landry had insisted they act professionally at all times, never letting their guard down. The only time they allowed themselves to be more relaxed was at night when they shared a tent, and the small alone time around the campfire Cam allowed.

"True. I think we need a vacation," Daniel said as he walked beside her.

"Aren't we away enough?" Sam said smiling as she looked at Daniel. She watched as his eyes twinkled with hidden laughter and a smile danced on his lips. An unspoken rule between them was to never have physical contact until their designated time; a militaristic approach to their artificial emotional barrier, but now Sam broke part of it by slipping her arm around him. "I guess what we really need is another few days away from the SGC."

"You know we can always ask Jack if we can go to his cabin for a few days," Daniel said slipping his arm around her. "I think it would be good to just take Jacob and maybe travel. Around Earth of course."

"And what about our jobs?" Sam asked scanning the area subconsciously.

"We have put what, eleven, almost twelve years into the Program?"

"You are not suggesting we leave the SGC, are you?" Sam said, stepping in front of him. She shook her head. "I admit it has been a strain on everything to be married and be leaving Jacob every time we go across the galaxy, but to give up our jobs? Daniel, what would you rather be doing?"

He hung his head and slowly brought his eyes up to hers. "I would rather have a normal life, where I don't have to worry about you being hurt," he said softly.

"Oh, Gawd, Daniel," Sam said, slipping her arms around his neck, forgetting all professionalism and holding on to her husband. "Never worry about that, love. We protect each other and, if something happens, I hope it happens to both of us. I don't want to face raising Jacob on my own, either." She kissed his cheek and gently looked into his eyes. "If I leave and stay at home with Jacob – be safe – I would still feel like I was raising our son alone, not knowing if my precious husband was coming back or not."

"Never would I want that," Daniel said, stroking Sam's cheek. "I'm sorry to have even thought of it. I have finally found the one who makes me see the world in techno-color and the last thing I want is to lose you." He crushed his lips on her and drew her close, wishing so much for her to know how deeply his love for her ran.

"I see you have made friends with more of the natives," a voice said dryly behind Daniel.

Daniel pulled back; suddenly realizing they had let their barriers down. "Crap," he breathed as he looked into Sam's eyes, also wide and already scolding herself. Taking his arms from around her, Daniel turned to face the eerily familiar voice. Sam moved to Daniel's side and gaped at the man who was gaping back at them.

"What? How… oh Gawd… that's just wrong!" the man said as he tried to regain any composure he had. "You are so dead!"

"'You're so dead' is the best you can come up with?" Daniel asked, amused. Pulling himself up a bit straighter, he looked at the red faced Dr. Rodney McKay. "You know it feels so natural, I forget not everyone knows we are married," Daniel said as he looked over at Sam.

"True. I guess it would be a good time to also say we have a lovely one-year-old son who is also the joy of our lives?" Sam said, now eying Rodney. She smiled as he squirmed again.

"I offer my congratulations," the woman next to Rodney said. She extended her hand out to Daniel and Sam. "I'm Teyla Emmagan. You must be Daniel Jackson who found the power crystal to bring Colonel Sheppard and his team to Atlantis."

Daniel shook her hand and nodded. "This is my _wife_ Colonel Samantha Carter."

"What, no Carter-Jackson?" Rodney said sarcastically. He crossed his arms and regarded them coolly. Teyla looked at him oddly.

"No, we figured everyone knew us as Jackson and Carter, and it made it easier for people to accept that we stayed on the same team," Sam said.

"There you two are!" Cam said as he rounded the corner and came into the small garden's clearing. "I see you have met some of the Atlantis team," he said looking at the four people in front of him.

"Rodney, what is going on?" the man beside Cam asked, coolly.

"They are married," Rodney spat. "And on the same team."

"Congrats," the man said. "I'm Colonel John Sheppard. There seems to be an abundance of Colonels around here…" he mused to himself as he saw Sam's insignia.

"The priest Hingman, Handmin, Hiddiehoman, whatever… oh," Vala said as she also came into the clearing. "Oh a party that started without me."

"I don't think this is a party," a large man said behind Vala.

"Oh bug off! Of course they are… Oh never mind, they look mad," Vala said.

"Colonel's Cameron Mitchell and Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and you have met their temporary member, Vala Mal Doran," Sheppard said, eying each member of SG-1 as he introduced them. Turning to his team he continued, "This is Ronan Dex, Teyla Emmagen, and of course Dr. Rodney McKay."

"I resent being called a 'temporary member.' Look now that we are all cozy, can we follow the Priest and get on with the show?" Vala said, gesturing to the path she had just come down.

"After you," Rodney growled as he kept his eyes on both Daniel and Sam.

They moved down the path, ahead with Vala and Cam. The exchanged a glance between themselves, letting Cam know that the week just got longer again.


	8. Questions

Chapter 8

Sheppard was looking at Rodney, wondering if he had heard him correctly. Sam was simply not watching the monkey court that Rodney had made for them, and Daniel was wondering why he forgot to bring a decent pen so he could update his Last Will and Testament. Vala was muttering about "torture, pure, torture" with Teyla silently counting how many lifetimes it would take for her to forget about this day. Ronan was standing beside Cam, who was eying his weapon and calculating how fast the bullet would be going in order to put Rodney out of the misery he was causing everyone.

"… The Wraith are not some race that will quietly die. I should know, I have had to deal with them. Blood sucking, crazy looking men. I don't think they can even be considered men in the humanoid sense. We have had to deal with them for well over 3 years and they keep culling planet after planet. So I highly doubt that there is even one planet, as you and your… dignitaries have said. What are you dignitaries of? As I was saying I highly doubt that there is even a planet that has escaped the Wraith's eyes, as you say," Rodney said, finally concluding his long speech. Cam carefully took his finger off the trigger, and relaxed.

The rest of the team, now double in size, watched as Rodney turned and gave them a cheerful nod. Half of them groaned; the other half was oblivious to the now concluded speech. The real worry came as the Chancellor and the dignitaries looked at one another and consulted in hushed tones.

"I vote 'not good,'" Sheppard said, leaning toward Daniel.

Daniel nodded and added, "I see crispy crème personnel."

"Aw come on, I did great," Rodney said, still with a smile on his face. Sam looked at him and was sure he would die with a silly grin on his face thinking "Oh a bullet, aw that's not going to kill me." Sam smiled at the thought.

"I suggest we all retire for the night and discuss this in the morning. Your lodging has been provided," the Chancellor said, standing. He walked out, followed by the ten delegates trailing after him.

"Not good," Sheppard said once more. Hushin escorted them back to the village below, the group surprised at how deserted it had become once night had descended. They were shown into a large brick home.

"You will not be disturbed here. There are beds in the upper rooms so you can rest. The other Priests will bring some food for night meal. If you need anything, ring this bell and one of the Priests shall come," Hushin said, handing a silver bell to Cam.

"Thank you, we should not need anything. What is this place, by chance?" Cam asked, taking his vest off.

"This is the general meeting place for the Priests of the Order of Colonies. We train all the priests here and send them out. All visitors are welcomed and are housed here if they have no place to stay," Hushin replied. He bowed and left the room, lighting three candles along the way.

"I have the willies from him. I sure hope there is some good food in this place," Rodney muttered.

The group took the lit candles and went around the home, lighting more candles and lamps, exploring the place. They found six bedrooms were upstairs and a small library where Sam had left Daniel. He went around the room as if he had never seen a book before. Cam and Sheppard helped make sleeping arrangements.

"Carter and Jackson, you have your own room," Cam started, looking at the list he had made.

"Wait. Why do they get their own room? It's against regs! They are even married and on the same team!" Rodney protested.

"You want to share the bed with Daniel?" Sam asked. Seeing Rodney did not invoke happy memories of their encounters.

"No. But I don't see why you should."

"Because we share a tent all the time – even before we were married sometimes – and that is not going to change."

"Continuing," Cam said, scowling at Rodney. He had never meet the man when Sam and Daniel were unmarried, but the few times he had talked to him over long range communications, he had seen why Rodney got on the scientists' nerves. "Colonel Sheppard and I will have our own rooms, Ronan and McKay and Vala and Teyla, you share separate rooms."

"Wait, that's only five rooms! You said there were 6 bedrooms," Rodney said.

"I'm glad you can count," Vala said, eying him. He had gotten a bit under her skin as well, which surprised Cam. "Maybe it's for your protection. You never know when these priests may want to study your brain. Or lack there-of," she added.

"Good point. Ronan, you sleep closer to the door then," Rodney said. Ronan looked at the man and huffed, walking toward the table and sat down.

* * *

Their meal arrived and Sam went to get Daniel. "Hey sweetie, dinner has arrived."

"Okay, be there in a moment," Daniel said, distracted. He had pulled six books down and had each opened, reading them furiously. He would pause, cross-reference and then jot something down. He realized Sam was still in the doorway and turned. "Oh I'm sorry, I guess this kind of pulled me in."

Sam smiled and crossed the floor, putting her arm around his neck and peering over his shoulder. "Anything that is going to get us safely through the week with Rodney McKay trying to piss the natives off?"

"Sweetie, these are books, not miracles," Daniel grinned. He wrapped his arms around hers and smiled up to her. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Hmmm, I think you were in the middle of that when we were interrupted," Sam said.

He got up; making sure no books fell and pulled her into his arms. "Well we must finish that conversation and then on to dinner." He cupped her chin and lovingly stroked her cheek. "Love you so much Samantha Jackson," he breathed as he captured her lips with his own. The kiss stole her breath and her heart if there was even a part of it that was not already his. They pulled back and smiled into each other's eyes. "May I take you out for some dinner?"

"What's on the menu?" Sam asked.

"I don't know; it's a foreign place. I think it comes highly recommended," Daniel said softly.

"A date? Daniel Jackson, you are flirting with me," Sam said as they moved toward the door.

"I will be on my best behavior, after dinner may be a different story. And I don't flirt with just any woman. I prefer mine with a wedding band matching mine and who bore my beautiful son. Have you seen her?" Daniel said, shutting the door behind them.

"She sounds familiar. I will keep an eye out."

"Be sure you do. And tell her my heart is hers."

"Only if she tells you hers is yours?"

"Naturally."

"I know exactly where she is, then. You will be dining with her tonight," Sam said quietly as they walked down the stairs.

"Perfect," Daniel said as he kissed her lightly and walked into the dining room that was already full of the others and food. "Perfect."

* * *

After a relaxing dinner, the group split up. Rodney went to find a suitable bedroom, Ronan refusing to go to bed so soon. Vala and Ronan sat talking to Teyla by the fireplace, while Cam, Sheppard, Sam and Daniel stayed in the dining room, Daniel bringing a few books and his notes down from the library

"I found some interesting things in these books," Daniel said as he spread the books out and consulted his notes. Sam smiled as she watched him ease into the linguist and teacher he was born to be. "As I studied them, they seem to be in Latin, or a form of Latin, a slight connection to Ancient also."

"That seems to be a recurring language. Most of Atlantis was a mystery to us until we found some base language that we could decipher everything else from," Sheppard said, settling back into the chair. "It would make sense that this place has Latin roots if that is the Ancients' language of choice. They have a Stargate too," he shrugged.

"I think you're right. Most of the established races we have met, who have some kind of human form, seems to have a story of origin," Daniel said. "I started in the beginning and found some interesting things. First they say they were brought to this planet by, 'those whose hands seemed to be life suckers, and had hunger in their eyes. Bringing us to the place of trees, they set us free to bring offerings each year to the stone altar.'"

"Sounds like the other kind of stories that we have found all over the Pegasus galaxy also, but then I am not surprised; we know most humans came from Earth," Sheppard said, raking a hand through his wayward hair. "It is curious that they say 'hands that seem to be life suckers.' That seems a bit too close to home."

"That would mean that the Wraith, or some form of the Wraith, have visited this galaxy. Maybe they followed the Ancients around," Sam said. "I know that you have found in Atlantis' logs that they were great enemies, maybe even more powerful then the Ancients."

"Okay so the Wraith brought these people here," Cam said, tapping a pen on the table as he spoke. "And they demanded offerings. Is that like the cullings that you have been seeing?" Sheppard nodded thoughtfully. "So that just means that the Wraith was here."

"So how can these people be saying they have unoccupied Wraith colonies in the Pegasus Galaxy? We know that the Wraith have blended with other races and then of course making 'runners' for their pleasure," Sam said. "For all we know these people have a bit of Wraith in them. But the questions still boil down to: Could they have defeated the Wraith that had come into our galaxy?"

"How did they do that?" Sheppard asked.

"How indeed," Daniel muttered. The four looked at one another trying to figure out what all the information meant.


	9. More Questions

Chapter 9

Day three on MPX-9913, the sun had stopped shining as brightly, Hushin said that it was because they were entering the other side of their moons, and winter would be soon following. Sam had spent an evening with Hushin, listening to how the planets revolved and asking how they had started to go through the Stargate. The astrophysicist in her listened as he described that, although their planet was the center of the moons that revolved around, they too revolved around the moons. Sam had explained that Earth too revolved around a central point – "The sun, it's a bright star. We have one moon, which revolves around us, as we revolve around the sun," she had said, making gestures as she talked.

Daniel had continued to read and had asked Rodney to help with some research. Rodney had protested at first until Daniel had a heart to heart with him.

"Rodney," Daniel said, already exasperated. "You have to stop being so childish about Sam and me being married. We have a child and he is better at letting life happen than you."

"I am not childish, I simply know that it is wrong," Rodney said, crossing his arms.

"Okay so it's wrong in some alternate universe, but this is the one we live in. I have loved Sam since the day she handed me coffee, but really fell in love with her the day she started to fall apart and forgot that I was ready to bandage her," Daniel said. He sighed and closed his eyes. "No other woman can make me feel so grounded, so free, so right and, yes, sometimes, so wrong. Sam and I are married. It was only natural I would fall for my best friend, fellow scientist, the girl-soldier." Daniel snapped his eyes open and looked at Rodney. "You are operating in our world for a bit now. Get over whatever you think Sam and you have. Your hating me isn't going to help us solve this mystery that the Dune's people seem to have lying around."

Slowly Rodney's defenses had come down and soon he was almost hanging his head. "I suppose it was wrong to have thought Sam would wait for me."

Daniel laughed a deep, hearty laugh. "Rodney, I would have killed you if you had tried anything with Sam. Me being in love with her would not have mattered. And if you were not dead yet, I would have told her father, and you would be long gone. Sam waits for no man; she has finally grown comfortable with having feelings and grabs life like she did when I first met her."

Rodney nodded and stuck out his hand. Daniel grasped it and saw that they had finally come to an understanding. Daniel feared it would be a while until it was resolved, but the fact that there was a common understanding was more than he could have hoped for a few minutes earlier.

* * *

Cam and Sheppard shared the evenings talking about tactics that each Colonel's had found worked with their respective flag teams. They had each had their share of odd days where they seemed to have to reinvent the wheel, but neither would give it up for anything else.

The three others, Vala, Ronan and Teyla, would spend the free time playing cards. Each would teach the others a new game and talk about their lives before, during and now that the SGC had invaded each of their lives. The others were surprised how much laughter came from the three of them during the times when the Chancellor and dignitaries were discussing things in private and after their day of negotiations.

Sam closed the door to the room she and Daniel shared, noting that the window was open and the light breeze was gently blowing the sheer curtains. She crossed the room to the bed of which Daniel sat on the edge of, peering into a book. "You know you don't have to make it cold for me to snuggle with you," she said as she buried a kiss into his neck. She slid her arms under his, and hugged him tightly.

"But I see it helps," he said as he kissed her. Closing the book, he set it aside, placing his glasses on top of them. "The more I read the more I am convinced things are not all as they seem."

Sam was going to come back with a snarky comment, but saw the seriousness in Daniel's eyes. "What's the running theory?" She slid back and he put his feet fully on the bed. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her to him as he lay down.

"I don't think these Priests are just Priests, and I don't think there really are Wraith-free colonies that did not come at a price," Daniel said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You think they are connected somehow?"

"Somehow yes. The texts say that they gave offerings to the people who brought them to this planet – very much like our favorite uber-bad guys, the Goa'uld. But then all traces of offerings are erased; it's like they stopped but the Wraith, or Wraith-like race, never punished them. That is the really strange thing. One year they are giving offerings, the next they are not even mentioning the ceremony."

Sam rested her head on his shoulder and laid an arm over his body, the other arm threading through his hair. "Well, it would not be the Wraith style to just stop coming by. We learned that from the Goa'uld. Something must have changed stopping the offerings."

"Something," Daniel said, thoughtfully. He turned his eyes toward Sam, who was thinking. "Hey, Beautiful. Let's stop making our brains come out of our ears."

She slid her eyes from space and transfixed them on her husband's, "Hey, Handsome. Now that's the best thing I have heard in a while." She kissed him softly, always somehow more exciting when he took control in the bedroom.

* * *

"These are the outlying colonies we are offering," the Chancellor said the next morning.

They had walked in to see a large panel - Sheppard marveled how it looked like the ones used in Atlantis - and a feast on the table they had been sitting at for three days. Vala had leaned over to Cam, asking if it was safe. Rodney gaffed and popped a grape size fruit in his mouth.

"Do you mind if I…" Sheppard asked as he got up and moved around the table. Coming to the map, he looked at it for a moment, and then looked back to Rodney – who had not fainted, as he had feared after eating the food. Rodney got up and came eagerly around the table.

"Um… here is Atlantis," Rodney said, stretching his finger out. Sheppard stopped his hand just as it was indicating a star cluster. "Hey," Rodney said.

"We are protecting our butts, no pointing." Sheppard hissed, turned and smiled at the Chancellor, who was not even really looking at them. Jabbing a thumb over his shoulder Sheppard asked if they could take the map into the other room.

With a short nod, and the decision to reconvene in the afternoon, the team found themselves being brought into the Weeping Room with the map being trailed behind them. As the door closed, Rodney glared at Sheppard.

"I agree with Sheppard," Cam said, Sheppard giving a small head nod and a 'thank you'. "You can't be too careful. As far as we know, we could still be entertaining the enemy."

"Actually they are entertaining us," Vala countered as she wondered to a nearby seat. "They are being quite friendly actually."

"Everyone can be friendly, until you turn around with a knife in your back," Ronan said. He managed to sound like he was growling everything.

"I think we should look at that map," Daniel said, crossing the room. "Rodney, you said that Atlantis is here?" He lightly moved his fingers around the cluster of stars on the chart.

Rodney, a bit calmer, or at least a bit more cooperative with Daniel, nodded. "Atlantis is actually this one. They were not kidding when they said that the planets they have are in the outlying places of the galaxy. Unless we have come to them via gate, there is no way the Daelalus would have found these and explored them. Maybe they really are unoccupied by the Wraith."

"Or could be unoccupied," Teyla said, stepping forward. "I understand that they are grateful for the long range communications, but to give us territory and the ability to travel farther in the same amount of time it takes now? I would think that would be an unsafe trade."

"Well, not if you need long range communications," Rodney said.

"The whole thing is a bit fishy. I wish we could look at the place beforehand. I mean it's like buying a home; you inspect it beforehand, then make an offer," Cam said.

"You don't just buy a home because it sounded good in the ad?" Rodney asked.

Sam looked at Daniel from the small table that some of the food was on. She rolled her eyes and grabbed another candy bar, hoping the few hours would pass quickly, or she would be forced to play a card game with Vala. Anything to stop the small insanity Rodney brought.

* * *

The afternoon was unproductive and Daniel had started writing his first draft of his life story, Sam filled in the blanks on a crossword puzzle she had tucked away. Vala had asked to leave and go back to the house, Hushin escorting her. The others sat as quietly as they could and listened about the agriculture of the planets, the dignitaries selling the place as if it was a vacation place. They also included how the Dunes won the colonies and had a treaty with the Wraith.

"You won them?" Daniel said, putting his pen down. "How did you win them?" He leaned over and looked at them. This could be the missing piece he had been looking for over the past few days.

"Surely a man of your talents has already read some of the history books in the library; you know the history of our people. An ancestral race we call the Cullers brought us here to Dune, giving us a new life, but still demanding some service from us. So for time we had no choice, until we found a way we could still worship those who brought us, yet not have to make sacrifices," one of the delegates said.

"Sacrifices?" Daniel asked, uneasy with the response he was sure was to follow.

"They would come to us and take those who we chose to go back to through the Stone with them. They were bestowed the great honor to be going with the gods of that time," he replied.

"Those people were tortured, killed, maybe even revived to be killed again," Sheppard said, maintaining his military mask even though he was disgusted inside.

"We found that out, and we sought a new god to whom to bring us our sacrifices to. We found them among the stars, saying they came from where the Cullers did. They could show us how to worship them, and in time become like them," the Chancellor said, taking over.

"To become like them?" Cam repeated.

"We have the authority to rule and expand our colonies. We can give our people the best life possible; this is what we offer also to any who enter treaties with us. We know you are advanced in technology, and we have an abundance of territories, so the trade is an easy one. In time I hope we can further our treaty and offer this to your rulers as well."

"Like you said, when we further the treaty," Cam said. Looking outside he sighed. "It is getting late, and we have much to discuss. Can we maybe wrap this up tomorrow, say noon-ish?"

"So long?"

"Well, we are looking at a big trade. It seems so simple as we sit here and talk about it, but there are things logistically we must discuss. And if we can get to the gate to talk to Earth, that would be helpful also," Cam said.

The Chancellor sat for a moment, thinking. "We can permit you access to the Stone, for a small amount of time; we are expecting visitors later tonight."

"Of course, we will be as quick and unobtrusive as possible."

The Chancellor nodded, and once more got up as the dignitaries also rose. They once more filed out, leaving SG-1 and the Atlantis team to talk about who was going where, and what their next course of action should be.


	10. Unknown Situation

Chapter 10

Cam walked slowly, having convinced Hushin that he did not need to escort them everywhere. He relaxed as he smelled the light wood burning smell; it reminded him of his home. He turned and watched as Sam and Daniel walked beside one another, talking in animated tones. He smiled; they were perfect compliments for one another, easily catching each other's thoughts and following them quickly. Ronan was pulling the rear with Colonel Sheppard, a man Cam had quickly become to bond with. They shared the responsibility of commanding high profiled teams and both managed to do it well.

"Do we have any idea how long we have?" Sheppard asked, coming beside Cam as he dialed home.

"No, just the standard 38 minutes. Ancients were cheap with the calling times," Cam said as the wormhole established. Sending his GDO code and walking to the MALP that Daniel and Sam were turning on, Cam wondered if 38 minutes would be enough.

* * *

"And you can't make a quick hop to the other side of the galaxy?" General Landry was saying.

"No sir. They are rather strict like that. We had to practically bribe our escort to stay behind," Sam said.

Landry sighed and sat down. "Alright. What have they proposed?"

Daniel took over, sending the map to the General and pointing out where Atlantis was in relation to the three offered colonies. "As you can see, they are on the outlying edges of the galaxy, and are rather far away from other planets even out there."

"When are we to give them a response to the treaty?" General Landry asked.

"Noon-ish tomorrow, sir," Cam said, leaning into view.

"Not long enough to send the Daelalus out there. No gate addresses per chance?"

"No. They only gave us the map today. Don't ask how the other days went," Daniel said. Sam went back to looking out into the darkness, Ronan scowling and Cam and Sheppard shaking their heads.

"Sounds like you all will be cashing in the much needed weekend then," Landry said, smiling. "So what about these planets is appealing?"

For the next 10 minutes Daniel and Sheppard gave a rather lively rendition of the sales pitch that the Chancellor and one of the delegates had done earlier. Landry sat back, looking at the map once more. The small team waited. "I think before we do this I will talk to General O'Neill and ring General Hammond on this. This may be too big for one General to take on," Landry said at last.

"Very well, we'll call in," Cam checked his watch. "Say two hours?"

"Sounds good. Till then," Landry said as he punched the off button, disconnecting them.

Daniel also turned off the MALP, straightening as the gate settled back into nothingness. He looked at Cam and raised an eyebrow. "Where to, Mitchell?"

"I think there was a small bench. We'll just play it easy for an hour," Cam said, leading them to the small garden they had strolled through earlier that week.

They settled on the benches, with Ronan standing beside one of the trees, keeping an eye on the small amount of villages who were coming by. Sam rested her weapon beside the bench, and loosened her vest. Beside her Daniel also loosened his vest. Even though they were in a protected place for most of the day, Cam and Sam had insisted that they all should treat everything as a regular mission – which it was, still. They were on an unknown planet, with unknown people, constantly on guard.

Sam smiled as the sun slowly lowered behind the Stargate, lighting it up a bit. "I forget how beautiful the gate is," she sighed.

"It's pretty amazing. I agree, the drab gray walls of the SGC do nothing for it. Of course the year Jack suggested to spruce it up for Christmas did not work very well either," Daniel said, chuckling as he remembered Jack's 'wonderful plan' on Christmas.

"I thought General Hammond would kill him. I still don't know where he got all those lights."

"Ever wonder why Siler seems to win the on-base quarters decoration contest?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows. As Sam looked at him in wonder, he nodded. "Yup, Jack said he could not return all the lights without looking suspicious. So Siler took them."

Her small giggles were interrupted by the sound of the Wormhole opening. She quickly turned her attention to the active gate. Ronan stood a bit straighter, a hand by his gun. Both Cam and Sheppard stopped talking as the Wormhole rippled and two people came out. They were going to relax when a third figure stepped through, sending a small ripple of cold sweat through SG-1.

Cam pulled his gun, Sam and Daniel following suite, training their aim dead center of the man who was now standing with the other two. The rest of the villagers simply walked about without interruption. The silence in the small grove was palpable and all eyes were on the three strangers.


	11. Sudden Change

Chapter 11

"Shit," Cam breathed.

"I take it we know these people?" Ronan said as he too took out his weapon.

"Sadly," Cam replied. "All too well. Shit," he repeated. Clicking on his radio, he hit the button twice, hoping that someone was near one of their radios in the house. They needed to find out what was going on, and why their enemy was standing on the same planet as they were.

* * *

The radio crackled twice, making Vala look at it from the couch. She had found several books she could read and actually wanted to read, and was tucked under a throw blanket, trying not to laugh as Teyla did not even try to kick the snot out of Rodney.

"Hey! You two need to quiet, we have a call," Vala said as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Vala!" Cam's voice said in a hurried hushed voice.

"So they say. What is wrong, love?" she said as she motioned for the other two to come over.

"We have some company. If you could find our escort, we need… wait."

Vala stared at the black radio, waiting for Cam to continue. She looked worriedly at Rodney and Teyla. "You think they need our help?"

"No. I think we need to either wait or find our escort… what's his name?" Rodney said, pacing.

"I agree," Teyla said quietly. "We need more information."

* * *

The group, guns now all trained on the three who still stood near the DHD, watched as the villagers moved around them, hardly acknowledging their presence. None looked them in the eye, and some made small signs as they passed. A figure also dressed in a cloak came from the village, head bowed as it approached. As it drew closer, the man in the middle also bowed his head and gestured for the clocked figure to come closer.

"We have some company," Cam said as he finally got Vala on the radio. "If you can find our escort, we need…" Cam stopped.

A small gasp went through Sam as she watched the figure pull back his hood to reveal Hushin now talking to the other two. She could not glance at anyone else, but was sure that they too were amazed.

"A prior," Daniel breathed.

Hushin was now gesturing for them to come with him, making the Stargate company hesitate for a moment. "Follow," Cam said barely above a whisper.

Silently they followed them through the garden, and then through the dense woods that ran the lane they were walking on back to the house. Cam clicked the radio twice and hissed, "We have a problem. Watch out for Hushin,"

* * *

Vala looked at the box, wrinkling her brow and was about to ask why when Rodney stepped beside her and lowered her hand. "I have heard Sheppard talk like that and that means that nothing, _nothing_, is as it seems. They are in trouble, but we can't help them there. We have to stay here and help."

Teyla nodded as she bounded upstairs getting her battle sticks Sheppard had insisted she take. They were brought not only to practice with him, but also to defend herself. Coming back down, she saw both Rodney and Vala peering out the window. Drawing near she saw that the rest of the Priests had come down to the courtyard and were now waiting for whoever had just come.

"I don't even know what I am looking for," Rodney said, exasperated.

"I'm sure that's not a first," Vala said, trying to make the air around them feel less oppressive.

"You take a delight in torturing me don't you?" he said turning.

"A small one, yes," Vala said. Tapping the window she continued, "but they may enjoy it even more if this turns ugly."

"You have a sunny personality," Rodney said flatly.

"And so do you."

"Silence. I think I see someone coming," Teyla said stopping the banter.

There came Hushin with two men in cloaks behind him and a single man behind them. As Vala looked at the lone man in the back, her eyes widened and she wanted to quickly melt into the nearest wall.

* * *

"The Priests of the Order of Colonies," Daniel said, suddenly connecting the dots. "They did not defeat the Wraith by themselves." He placed a hand on Cam, stopping him as the small troupe before them went into the exterior courtyard of the home they were staying at. "The Chancellor, what did he say their new gods come from?"

"The same place as the Wraith," Sam said, looking at her husband. "The Ancients who found a way to ascend. Of course, they have power of good and evil."

"Classic fairy tale which I see are not tales," Sheppard said.

"The Priors came to the Dunes people hundreds of years ago? This is bad," Cam muttered. "So I guess the Dunes people accepted the stuff they have been pushing. They are already in the galaxy then."

"Remember, maybe two years ago, when they blew up that planet? They were trying to make a super gate," Sam said. "We thought they were trying to get a foothold, but maybe all they were doing was leaping across the galaxy closer to Earth. Daniel, you visited the Priors home world back then. Vala came back and trapped you in a coma."

Daniel nodded. He hated to remember those times, so far away from Sam and not knowing if he could come back. "It's been a while, and not the fondest of memories. I don't think it was here."

"Maybe it wasn't." Sam paused as she collected her thoughts. "The Dunes have territories all over, so maybe it was not here, but somewhere else. If the Priests are not just harmless teachers who go to their colonies, but are really a small sect that study under the Priors, the Ori, then this is more dangerous then we knew."

"Ok, you and Jackson get back to the gate; tell Landry to send some more SG teams. We need to cut and run and do the most damage possible," Cam said quickly.

Daniel and Sam nodded, turning and quickly running back to the gate. Years of experience told them that there would be lots of quick decisions and no time to second-guess your gut. Daniel glanced at Sam, her hat pulled low and her eyes straight ahead, but still a bit of apprehension he had seen forming as soon as they were married, and made her almost leave the SGC when Jacob was born. Her short blonde hair stuck out from her hat, making it stand out against the black vest, and her hand hovered over her zat.

"It'll be fine," he whispered as they stopped before breaking from the trees.

She flashed her blue eyes in his direction and nodded, the military woman taking over the soft woman underneath. "I know." She squeezed his hand and sprinted to the MALP, Daniel toward the DHD.


	12. One More Leap

Chapter 12

Three hours later, SG-1, Sheppard and his team, SG-7 and 22, came stumbling out of the gate and into the embarkation room in the SGC, carrying two wounded priests who in fact were Tok'ra spies. An apprehensive looking General Landry greeted them and then abruptly told them all to go to the infirmary.

"You need help there?" Rodney asked, concerned.

"If you don't mind," Vala said. She had run out of the house half scaring the priests, and half scaring the rest of the team with her wild screams and thrashing arms. She managed to take down 10 priests before a stun gun threw her to the ground.

Rodney wrapped his good arm around her as they went toward the elevators. Cam and Sheppard handed their weapons over gladly and helped any of the other team members who were wounded. Sam noticed Daniel looking at her. "Hey, you're bleeding on the floor," Daniel said lightly.

She looked down at her leg, which had been gashed when the Prior had tried to stop her from getting to the gate. No one knew that the Dunes priests had staff weapons. "Oh it will make it easier for all to follow then."

"I personally would not want to follow that," Jack said as he came down the stairs. "Lovebirds," he greeted them.

"Maybe we should go to the infirmary then," Sam said.

"I think you may actually like it there," Jack said, nodding them to go toward the elevators.

Daniel helped her, almost taking her in his arms and carrying her, but decided it would look utterly unprofessional. She had earned that gash honorably: saving his butt once more. "I would kiss it and make it better, but I don't want to worry Dr. Lam."

"I can handle one kid eating dirt, but not two," Sam said, leaning her head on his shoulder as they wobbled into the infirmary.

"Sam!" a voice cried as soon as they opened the doors.

Sam looked toward where the voice came from and smiled: Cassie stood next to her boyfriend Nirrim, holding a sleepy looking Jacob. Her heart melted onto the floor as she saw the toddler sucking his thumb and trying to keep his eyes open, even with his mother coming toward him.

"Hey, silly," Daniel said as he took Jacob and hugged him. Sam pushed some of his hair away and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Okay, I hate to break this up, but Colonel Carter, you _are_ bleeding on my floor," Carolyn Lam said as she steered Sam to one of the beds. "Up, and let's see."

Daniel sat next to Sam, holding Jacob who had finally gone to sleep in his arms, and watched as Carolyn pushed Sam's pant leg up, exposing the wound. Bringing his eyes to hers, he smiled weakly. "How much farther does this push my debt to you?"

"Oh, another 100 years of marriage should do it," Sam said, smiling.

"That's all? I think I can swing another 100 years. Maybe a few more of these?" he said, nodding down to Jacob.

"I think I can swing another one. Always wanted a few," Sam said. She watched as Carolyn smiled weakly at Cam who was asking how she was doing. "After all, I think Cam is liking the whole Uncle thing, and I know Cassie is all about the kids."

"Let's get home so we can discuss this further," Daniel said, kissing her lightly.

* * *

Susan, the mystery woman Sam had found about the day she confessed her love to Daniel a little over 2 and a half years prior, was sitting on the dock overlooking the water. She was showing Jacob how to control the remote control tugboat Jack had gotten him. With the help of Teyla he was getting the boat to go in perfect circles.

Daniel was talking to Teal'c who was a proud grandfather and could not say enough about his new child. Cam leaned against the house, chatting with John Sheppard and listening to how Daniel told Teal'c of their adventure while he was off world. Vala was talking to Rodney and Ronan about the possibility of going back with them to Atlantis, a subject Rodney was strangely warming up to.

Sam stood beside Jack, shaded under the porch and sipping iced tea. "So when are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. She's been very patient," Jack said into his bottle of beer. "But I know that patience is wearing thin."

"As long as you notice," Sam said. He gave her his eyebrow move and she quickly added "sir" in jest.

"Well, look how long it took you and Danny-boy to realize there was something more than just brains between you."

"We hadn't been dating for 2 and half years."

"One date, if I remember. You move slowly," Jack said. He grinned as she punched him lightly. "Hey go easy, old man here."

"I don't know about that, the way you were barking orders …"

"You were not playing hockey right. First off, it was not even on ice, and second, there had to be someone keeping score. I tell ya, those Atlantians are pretty good," Jack said. Shooting her a quick smile, he added, "But they never had the professional training you all did. Vala may have a use yet."

Sam laughed as they moved away from the porch. The boys broke up and moved closer to the lake, seeing that most of the food was already laid out. Daniel moved to wrap his arms around her, watching as Jack went over to Teyla, Susan and Jacob, bringing them over to the table.

"So is he going to do it?" Daniel whispered.

"He has had time enough to run around and check out the cliffs," Sam whispered back. She smiled as Jacob came tottering toward them, arms stretched up. Sam picked up her son and kissed him, looking back at Daniel. "I told him cliff diving is worth it."

Daniel tickled Jacob and lightly plucked his nose, making Jacob dance in Sam's arms. Looking at her crystal blue eyes, he nodded. "The 2000 feet are pretty easy to endure with the right person."

Their attention was drawn to Jack and Susan, who were also standing with their arms around each other. "One moment before we dig in. I want to say thanks to Colonels Mitchell, Carter, and Sheppard for bringing you all back to the safe side of the galaxy," he said, holding up his glass of now iced tea. "Also I want to thank two lovebirds who showed me that you can run around and fall a few times, but you always come back to following your heart. So," he paused, and Sam and Daniel shared a private glance. "Um, Daniel?"

Jack patted his jeans but did not feel anything. "Jack?" Daniel asked, enjoying drawing out the pain for Jack, but Sam elbowed him and nodded into Susan's direction. She was looking a bit confused. "Oh, right," he stepped around Sam and came to Jack passing the small item to him and quickly moving back to Sam's side.

"Right. So, after much thought and – dare I say it – reflecting on my feelings, I have followed my heart to this." He turned and in one smooth motion, went on a bended knee; of course he grimaced as he rested on his knee. Opening the box, he held it out toward Susan. "I'm not good at this, so will you help me follow my heart?"

Susan had tears in her eyes and nodded.

Daniel pulled Sam to him and kissed her hair, whispering, "Reminds me of this lovely woman I helped follow her heart."

"And it's been a wonderful 2000 feet ride," she whispered back, kissing him deeply as the others applauded the engagement of Jack and Susan. "A wonderful 2000 feet below."

* * *

THE END! WHHOOO HOOO! I hope you have enjoyed the last 12 chapters of 2000 Feet Below, if so, drop me a quick Review! That way my muse will know if we should pick up one of thes bunnies that is asking to be written... Thanks! 


End file.
